1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cone holders and more particularly pertains to a new cone holder for providing a user with a device for preventing drippings from falling on the person eating the ice cream cone or on a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cone holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,906 describes an ice cream cone guard for supporting an ice cream cone. Another type of cone holder is U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,458 describes a holder for holding sandwiches having a threaded handle at one end for raising and lowering the sandwich. U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,874 describes a dispensing container for dispensing tubes of creams. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,695 describes an ice cream support container for enveloping an ice cream cone.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that eliminates the mess involved in eating an ice cream cone.